


now, come on (what was i suposed to do?)

by ohluculent



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, lapslock, probably the worst song choice, weirdest encounter lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 13:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16119050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohluculent/pseuds/ohluculent
Summary: soulmate au, where whatever music is stuck in your soulmate’s mind is gonna stuck with you as wel





	now, come on (what was i suposed to do?)

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i just wrote this. lmao dont mid the song, and the grammar error

the bus stops right in front him, a little late than usual. bobby steps in, and shows his bus pass to the driver. he takes a closer look around the bus, searching for a place to sit.

 _there. at the very end,_ right beside the boy writing on his notebook. bobby thinks it’s safe to sit besides that guy, probably the typical college guy writing their homework with earphones on, and pretending everyone doesn’t exist. a good spot for him to sit comfortably and rest for a bit. he takes a seat beside him. the guy didn’t even bat an eyelash towards him, preoccupied with writing his notes.

pulling out his phone and he starts looking for a song to listen to. he’s just casually looking at his music playlist, when he hears it.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

what the fuck. he takes his headphones off and scans the bus, looking for the source of the song. he sees no speaker inside the bus. bobby looks outside the window, searching for the store playing that stupid song. but with no luck, he doesn’t hear anything.

now, he doesn’t hate the song exactly. he even dances to that song from time to time, but, this is really not a good time to hear that song.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria Macarena_

_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegria y cosa buena_

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena_

oh my god, bobby really regrets taking the bus today. he swears he’s gonna kill that person playing that stupid song. he wiー

that’s when he notices his seatmate, the typical college guy with a resting bitch, bobbing his head up, and down.

bobby gives an exasperated sigh, and taps the guy’s shoulder, the other takes off one side of the earphones and raises his eyebrow at him. “sorry, but could you please turn down your music,” the college guys looks at him in confusion, “i’m not really in the mood to hear macarena right now.” with that the other guy turns red due to embarrassment, and briskly turns down the volume on his phone, “oh my god, im sorry.”

bobby gives him a small smile in acknowledgment of the apology. he watches as the guy subtly scoots further away, and turns his back away from him. he inwardly laughs at the gesture. cute, he thinks.

he faces the front up, and opens his phone again to continue searching for a suitable song. just as he was about to press play...

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena_

oh god, it’s that _stupid song_ again. now, bobby doesn’t want to be that annoying person who keeps complaining and complaining, but someone is really testing his patience.

he gets it, _the guy is cute,_ but he just finish a 3-hr long exam. he just wants to relax, and sit comfortably on the bus while waiting for his stop. but what does he get? a fucking _macarena._

he waits a few seconds to calm down, and taps the stranger’s shoulder again. “y-yes?” the other one stutters, obviously still embarrassed of the incident. “i’m sorry, but can you please turn down your music again?” the college boy gives him another uneasy look, “it’s really annoying to hear that song right now.”

the stranger opens his mouth, and closes it again. he turns his phone to bobby, showing that the volume is on the lowest setting. a confused expression sprouts on his face, and the guy gives him a sheepish smile. “but i can hear that song in my head. it’s stuck in my mind!” bobby explains, failing to notice how the other opens his mouth in shock.

“w-what did you say,” the college guy stutters again, his ears turning a bit, and a small grin slowly appearing on his face. “i said ‘that song is stuck in my head’” bobby emphasizes, giving the guy an annoyed huff. “ _oh my god, me too!_ ” the stranger suddenly yells, his face showing a big grin now.

bobby doesn’t understand where the sudden excitement is coming from, “good. now turn that stupid song off, macarena boy.” instead of turning the music off, the stranger takes off his earphones and faces bobby, “im koo junhoe.” the other suddenly introduces himself, a full on smug look on his face is present. bobby doesn’t know whether to laugh or cry, why is this guy suddenly giving him that look? and blushing at the same time? he doesn’t understand. but he still complies,

“well macarena boy, im bobby, or kim jiwon. call me what you want, but turn that damn music off.” junhoe scoots closer to him, he reach upwards and takes off bobby’s headphones and put his earphones on him.

there is no music playing.

what?

he gives junhoe a confused look, still clueless of the whole thing. junhoe gives out a big laugh, and, “well bobby, or kim jiwon. this macarena boy is your soulmate.”

and suddenly every thing clicks, he looks at junhoe in surprise. and other mirrors his expression, but with an amusement clearly written on his face. he takes another glance on junhoe’s phone and sees that no music is playing anymore. “oh my god,” bobby says in surprise, clutching junhoe’s face on his hands and laughing along with him. they don’t care that people are looking at them weirdly, they just found each other.

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegria, Macarena_

_Hey Macarena_

jiwon looks at junhoe again, “oh my god, stop singing this song.” junhoe replies with a laugh, “never. this is our theme song now.”

and jiwon suddenly loves this song.

a year later, him and junhoe are found just chilling in their apartment, yes theirs. a lot has happened after that unusual first meeting.

he stares at junhoe, the latter stares back, jiwon doesn’t understand how he got so lucky to have someone like junhoe in his life.

yes, the first few months are hard, it took them time to be completely comfortable with each other. but as time pass by, they learn how to cope up with this relationship.

“what is it, dumbass?” junhoe says, a playful grin planted on his. jiwon shakes his head, and gives his boyfriend a sly slime.

_Hey Macarena_

“i fucking hate you, kim jiwon,” junhoe says, punching jiwon on the arms.

jiwon knows better than that, junhoe’s words might be harsh, but jiwon can see the tiny blush on his boyfriend’s face. and the fond smile he has, probably reminiscing their first encounter.

he seize the opportunity and grabs junhoe’s arms, holding them tight to keep him still. jiwon puts their arms down, he puts his hands around junhoe’s face, squishing is slightly and as expected he gets a glare in return.

“you know, i love you,” he says, the younger responds with an eye roll, but jiwon can see the small smile on his face. “happy anniversary, my little _macarena_ boy.”

“fuck you, hyung,” and jiwon laughs, and kisses the tip of junhoe’s nose.

“that’s weak,” the younger says, and lunge forward to kiss jiwon on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> @junbobranika i wuv, this is for you, jk


End file.
